Logan and Rory's fight
by Graham-Perry
Summary: Rory and Logan have a huge fight and have 3 kid's under the age of 3
1. Chapter 1

[cell phone rings in Lorelai's kitchen]

''What's that noise that keeps happening?'' Emily asks

''That's my cell phone, grandma. I'll turn it off'' Rory says

''Or you can just take it in the other room, if you want'' Lorelai tells her

''Nope, it's off'' Rory says

''so Rory how are you and Logan he's not with you and how are you feeling where are the kid's?'' Emily asks her

''ah yes where are those lovely great grandchildren of ours?'' Richard asks Rory

''he's ok and no we're kind of goingthrough something and they're alseep in my room she checks the clock almost time for them to eat again'' Rory tells them

Lorelai Elizabeth aka Lizzy comes out of the bedroom into the kitchen''mommy i'm hunwgy'' she says

''aww hey baby how'd ya sleep kido let's get you something to eat why don't you sit where with grandma while I go and feed your brother and sister ok? Rory says

''otay mommy'' Lizzy says

''ok'' she kisses her head and hands her over to Lorelai and puts her on her lap

Lorelai feed's Lizzy while Rory feed's Lucas Richard and Hanna Lorelai

''so her and Logan are doing ok?'' Emily asks Lorelai

''I don't know how should I know I don't I hardly ever see him only when he comes to pick up the kid's 2 days a week'' Lorelai says as she continually feeds Lizy

''so Lorelai is Rory breastfeeding?''

''MOM!'' Lorelai says and cover's Lizzy's ears ''not infront of the little ears please'' Lorelai says and looks at her sternly

''and yes she is'' Lorelai says

''is it really necessary to be doing it right now while we are here for dinner?'' Emily asks

''the babies are newborn's mom and yes she has them on a feeding schedule'' Lorelai tells her

Lizzy rubs her eyes

''tired kido?'' she asks and rub's Lizzy's back

Lizzy nods and snuggles up against Lorelai's chest

''awe well your going to be going home soon to see daddy after mommy finishes feeding the babies'' Lorelai tells her


	2. Chapter 2

''How about I make some coffee?'' Rory asks her grandparent's

''Thank you, Rory, but we'll have to take a rain check. Look at the time Emily.'' Richard says

''Oh, goodness! I had no idea it was so late.'' Emily says with a freaked out tone in her voice

''Yes, who knew that 3 hours and 14 minutes could go by so fast? [Rory gives here a look] Well, I certainly didn't.'' Lorelai says

[cut to the front door, Emily and Richard are already in there car.]

''Drive safe.'' Rory says

''Bye-bye, now'' Lorelai says and shuts the door

''Your parents are exhausting.''

''Not as exhausting as your grandparents'' Lorelai says with a sigh

''what's a matter mom?'' Rory asks her

''nothing just tired babe it's just/ was a long week'' Lorelai tells her

''I know that's not the reason now talk'' Rory says

''well I'm worried about you baby'' Lorelai says

''worried why?'' Rory asks her

''because your fighting with Logan...so your not going to call him back he's probably freaking out and worrying about his family baby'' Lorelai says

''are you on his side?'' Rory asks her with an attitude

''no of course not I'm not taking sides Ijust think that you should call him back so he know's that your here'' Lorelai tells her

''no and we're leaving anyways he will see us when we get home'' she starts packing up the kid's and bring's them out to the car ''I will call you back when I'm in a better mood'' Rory tells her

''ok hun drive safe'' Lorelai says and kisses and hugs Rory and crosses her arms and watches Rory drive away and goes back inside angrily


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the car Rory is driving both the infants are asleep and Lizzy is slowly falling asleep looking out the window holding her stuffed horse

Rory looks back and smiles

''go to sleep sweetie we have a long ride home ok?'' Rory says

''otay mommy does daddy wuv me?'' Lizzy asks her

Rory gasps ''oh baby of your your daddy loves you very much baby'' Rory tells her

''how come he never sees me is jesse going to be my new daddy?'' Lizzy asks her

''come on baby We've talked about this baby sometimes me and daddy don't get along and your daddy is a very busy guy and I don't know yet baby we'll see but probably not ok?'' Rory says

''otay mommy'' Lizzy says

''ok now go to sleep now baby your over tired I love you baby'' Rory says with a smile

Lizzy looks at her and closes her eyes

Rory looks back again at her then focuses back on the road


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rory gets home with the kid's and wakes Lizzy up she turns off the car and unbuckles herself and goes to the backseat and opens the door and gently puts her hand on Lizzy's stomach to wake her up

''Lizzy sweetie wake up we're home baby'' Rory says gently

Lizzy starts to wake up and rubs her eyes ''mommy?''

''yea shhh come on we're home baby be quite so the babies can sleep ok?'' she says and carefully gets her out of her carseat and takes her out of the car and puts her down next to her

''stand here next to mommy so I can gt the babies out can you hold the diaper bag like a big girl for mommy please'' she hands it to Lizzy and gets both of the babies in thier car seats out of the car and puts them on the ground carefully while she shuts the car door and locks it up

''ok sweetie let's go upstair's to see daddy walk next to mommy since I can't hold your hand please'' Rory says

They walk into the bulding together

''ok sweetie can you press the button because mommy has her hands full please'' Rory tells her

Lizzy does what shes told

The elevator doors open and they get in and go upstairs to the top floor


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rory unlocks the door to the apartment and they walk in

''hey where the hell you been?'' Logan asks

''Logan Please the language watch your mouth Lizzy say hello to your father I went to Stars Hollow to visit my mom for a couple of days'' Rory tells him

''you went to Stars Hollow and you took our kid's with you away from me?'' he asks angrily

''yup'' she tells him

''you could of told me Ace left a note called something'' he says and looks at her angrily

''yea I kno I should of told you I was taking them with me'' she tells him

''I mean I wake up and your gone'' Logan says

''I didn't mean to freak you out'' Rory tells him

''I kept calling your cell I must of called it 100 times'' Logan says

''oh yea well my cell died and my charger was here of course I have to buy a new one you keep telling me that'' Rory says

''finally I checked in with the paper and they told me you've been e-mailing stuff so at least I know you were alive'' Logan says

''I am so sorry it just because this whole big thing and my grandparent's unexpectedly dropped by which took forever anyway it'sa long story but I promise it will never happen again I have go to take a shower'' she says and starts to walk away

''Rory'' he says and he gently puts his arm out to her to stop her

''yea?'' she turns around to face him

''you sure everything's ok?'' he asks her

''yea it's fine and oh yea and can you put Lizzy to bed for me but first help her change and help her brush her teeth before you tuck her in k thanks now I really have to shower while I still can while the babies are asleep before they start to wake up again for thier nightly feeding before they go down for the night'' Rory says in one big fast sentence

''ok'' he says and watches her walk away

''daddy'' Lizzy says and tugs on his pants

''come on kido let's get you ready for bed'' he takes her into her room and helps her put her pajama's on and then takes her to the bathroom to help her brush her teeth then takes her back to her bedroom and tucks her in and kisses her head and turns on her night light and walks to the door ''g-night kido'' he says and turns off the light and shuts the door then goes back out to the living room and puts both the babies in thier carseats on the couch and watches them sleep while Rory is in the shower


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Rory finishes showering she comes out in her Yale sweats and goes over to the couch and picks up Lucas and he starts to wake up and starts to fuss so she sits down and lets him eat then when hes asleep has Logan take him to the nursery then picks up Hanna and let's her eat then carries her to the nursery and puts her down next to Lucas ''night guys'' she says softly and sweetly and walks out of the room with Logan and shuts the door

They go back out into the living room and sit down on the couch together

''ugh I'm so exhausted'' she snuggles into Logan then pulls away ''Logan I have to talk to you''

''ok what about that doesn't sound very good'' he says and turns the tv off and looks at her ''ok shoot'' he says

''about us Logan?'' she says honestly

''what about us Ace?'' he asks her

''I'm not happy with you anymore and I want to end it'' she says to him seriously

''this is unbelievable Rory are you in love with somebody else?'' he asks her

Rory- I don't know I think so

''what bout the kid's my kid's our kid's?'' he asks her

''your kid's?'' she asks

''are you seriously Logan they arn't your kid's yes you may be their biological father but that's it these kid's are jess's kid's Logan they arn't your kid's anymore

''WHOA WHOA WHOA did you just say that your in love with Jess! logan almost screams at her

''yes despite all the bad he's done I'm still in love with him I never stopped loving him all these years he will always be my Luke and you will always be my Christopher I'm always going to have you in my life and in our kid's lives I'm always going to love you please understand that'' she says to him

''I WILL SUE THE PANTS OFF OF HIM IF HE TOUCHES MY CHILDREN RORY!'' Logan says angrily

''you can't sue him for loving our children his children Logan he will always give us what you can't you don't even know the kid's like he does he's more of a father than you will ever be you know what Lizzy asked me the other day?'' she says to him

''no I don't what did she say?'' Logan asks

''she asked if Jess was going to be her new daddy'' Rory tells him honestly

Logan gets angry and ''what did you say to her?'' he asks her

''I said I didn't know yet'' she takes the ring off her finger here

'' I can't wear this anymore please just take it back'' she hands it to him

Logan looks at her and takes it from her

''I'll be gone and our of here tomorrow morning'' Rory tells him

''bye Rory'' he says and gets up and leaves the apartment

Rory just watches him and gets up shuts all the lights off and goes to bed


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back in Stars Hollow Lorelai walks into Luke's and sits up at the counter

''hey'' Lorelai says

''hey what's wrong coffee?'' he asks her

''yes and now please I don't know something's wrong with Rory something is going on between her and Logan and she's really down and thing's just arn't clicking between them and I think she's about getting ready to call it quits on thier engagement/relationship'' she tells him

''what why what happened did he hurt her?'' he asks as a concerned father

lorelai just nods''yea'' she says '' what happened? he asks

''well he cheated on her with all of his sisters bridesmaid's while Rory and I had that stupid and crappy fight if you remmeber and I keep trying to call her cell and she's not answering and that's really bothering me because that's not usually like her maybe I should just drive over there to check if everything's ok'' she says

''I'm going to kill that little rich punk and no you don't have to do that it's late just call her in the morning or just give her some space and time to cool off she will call you back in the morning she's probably asleep already because she's probably pretty exhausted everything's going to be ok'' he says with a calm comforting voice and puts his hand on top of hers

''yea I guess your right god I hope your right ok so I think I'm just going to stay with here with you tonight if that's ok with you?'' she asks him

''oh yea that's ok with me go on up I'll be up in a little bit after I finish up and close down here'' he says

''ok I will after I finish up my coffee'' she tells him


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the morning at Rory and Logan's Lizzy crawls into bed with Rory waking her up for the day

Rory smiles and wraps her arm around her for a minute still laying there trying to wake up she slowly sits up and rubs Lizzy's back to try and get her to go back to sleep then gets out of bed and kisses Lizzy's head and covers her up then goes to the kitchen to make herself some coffee while the babies are still asleep and starts packing up both her and lizzy's room's cramming all thier stuff into suitcases and brings it down to her car and sticks it in the trunk and comes back upstairs then goes into the nursery to wake and feed the babies and cram all of thier stuff into a suitcases and gets the whole nursery packed up incept for the crib and brings it down to her car then comes back up and showers and gets dressed and grabs the kid's and gets them into the car

Scene cut at Luke's upstair's in his apartment Lorelai is waking up rubbing her eyes and looks at Luke

Luke starts to wake up ''hi what are you doing up it's early''

''what time is it?'' she asks and she rubs her eyes again and picks up the alarm clock and looks at it

''early go back to sleep'' he tells her

''no I can't'' she tells him

''why?'' he asks

''gotta get up gotta get up and home,showered, and dressed then I might head down to NYC to help Rory then head to work from there so I have a lot to do today so I will see you later'' she tells him and gets out of bed wrapped in a sheet and starts getting ressed then leans over and kisses Luke's head then leave's to go home, shower, and get changed

Luke goes back to sleep for a while


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lorelai is heading out of the house and decides to call Rory on the way to her jeep

''hello'' Rory says as she's leaving Logan's in the car with the kid's

''Hi Hunnie it's mom I as just on my way over are you home?'' she asks

''no mom please don't come over here I was just leaving now I told you I would call you as soon as I figured out what my next move is was to be'' Rory tells her

''what!'' Lorelai questions

''where are you where are you going?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know yet Philadelphia probably'' Rory tells her

''Philadelphia...but what's whose in philly?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes Jess is and to be with Jess I want to be with Jess'' Rory tells her

''Jess...Luke's Jess!'' Lorelai questions her

''yes'' Rory says

''I didn't know you were seeing Jess'' Lorelai says to her

''I wasn't but now I am ever since I took the trip down to Philly to see Jess when he has his open house for his book he wrote'' Rory tells her

''Jess wrote a book?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea it's just a short novel but it's really good'' Rory tells her

''wow so does this mean it's over with Logan?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes it does I broke it off with him last night'' Rory tells her

''oh I'm so sorry sweetie'' Lorelai says to her

''there's nothing to be sorry for it's just what it is and that's it'' Rory tells her

''so you're going to be living with Jess with the kid's?'' Lorelai asks her

''well yea he bought a great house in a great neighbothood with lot's of kid's for Lizzy to meet and play with and we need a place to crash and so there ya go he already told me he looked into a great school for lizzy to go to where she can go to for half a day and it's close to his work and that he gets off work around lunchtime so he can pick her up and spend the rest of the day with her something Logan could never give to her'' Rory tells her

''wow so I guess this really does mean it's over with Logan and that Jess really does want this'' Lorelai says

''want what?'' Rory asks her

''a family and to be a daddy and a soon to be husband maybe?'' Lorelai asks her

''of course he does I love him and he loves me I never stopped loving him mom'' Rory tells her

''well I just want you to be happy

''I am happy really happy'' Rory tells her

''ok then I guess congradulations'' Lorelai says to her

''thanks mom ok I should probably gothe babies are asleep and I don't want to wake them

''ok wait... before you go'' Lorelai stops her from hanging up

''yea'' Rory says

''are you still thinking about coming to help me at the Inn this weekend to maybe earn a little extra cash?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I want to I'm going to try to'' Rory tells her

''ok see you then love you hunnie''

''love you too''Rory says to her

''bye'' Lorelai says and she smiles and hangs up then opens the door to her jeep and gets in and drive's over to Luke's


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At Luke's she goes into the diner and goes to sit up at the counter

''hey'' she says

''hey what's wrong with you? he asks and pours her some coffee and pushes it towards her

''nothing Rory is just with Jess''

''Jess?'' he asks

''Jess my nephew Jess what do you mean she's with Jess?'' he asks

''that's right'' she says

''but what about Logan?'' he asks

''she broke it off with him last night'' she tells him

''wow so does that mean Jess is going to be a full time father now?'' he asks

''yea I guess it looks that way doesn't it?'' she asks

''do you think they are going to get married?'' he asks

''oh I don't know probably because she's still so in love with him but she and Logan havn't gotten divorced yet they have to get and sign the papers before they are offically divocred before she can start this thing with Jess'' she says

''he's changed you know'' he says

''what?'' she asks

''Jess he's changed he published his own book at his zine down in Philly and he's doing really well as a matter of fact I think that was the last time I saw Rory was at his open house with April when her math team went to that contest'' he tells her

''oh really and yea Rory told me about how well he's doing and about his book so I guess I'm going to have to read it now I'll have to get Rory to get me a copy'' she says

''oh you can just borrow mine if you come by after work tonight'' he tells her

''really?'' she asks

''yea'' he says

''ok thanks Oh crap she checks her time on her phone I'm late for work I should get to work'' she says

''ok' he says and pours her some coffee to go in a to go cup and pushes it towards her

''thanks'' she says she grabs her coffee ''ok bye doll'' she leans over the counter to give him a kiss

''ok have a good day'' he says and smiles and watches her leave wiping his hands on a towel then wipes the counter and throws the towel into the kitchen in the sink


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lorelai walks into the kitchen at the Inn

''Hey sweetie!'' Sookie says

''hey'' Lorelai says and goes to pour herself some coffee ''ugh I don't want coffee'' she gets angry with herself

''ok you're mad are you mad at me what did I do this time huh just tell me'' Sookie says to her

''you did nothing it's not your fault it's just my daughter has decided to break it off with Logan and move in with her ex boyfriend'' Lorelai tells her

''what boyfriend?'' Sookie asks

''um Jess'' Lorelai tells her

''Jess... The one who crashed her car and made her land in the hospital with a broken wrist?'' Sookie asks

''that's the one'' Lorelai says

''but why and what about the kid's?'' Sookie asks her

''because she wasn't happy with Logan anymore and the kid's are fine she's moving them to Philadelphia away from Logan with her and Jess so he's a full time dad now and they are full time parent's and apparately he's doing really great and has written and published his own book at his zine down in Philly'' Lorelai tells her

''wow'' Sookie says

''I know he stopped gallavanting and shaking it around and actually got it together and did something really great with his life'' Lorelai says

''wow do you think that they are going to get married?'' Sookie asks her

''I don't know my guess is probably she loves him'' Lorelai tells her

''do you think he's ready to be a full time father?'' Sookie asks her

''I don't know I guess I'm going to have to try and find that out the next time I see them once Rory gets settled in with him by the sounds sounds of it I'm guessing he's going to to have to be ready to be a full time father Rory told me he already found a house in a really great neighborhood with lots of kids for Lizzy to play with and a school for Lizzy that's really close to his job so he can spend the afternoons with her when he gets off work at lunch time something Logan wouldn't ever be able to give her I'm just hoping for the best at this point I just want her to be happy'' Lorelai says

''aww everything sounds like she's really happy sweetie maybe this will all work out for the best you'll see'' Sookie assures her

''oh yea I guess we'll see'' Lorelai says

''what did Luke say about all of this how did he take it?'' sookie asks her

''he took it fine surprisingly he thinks it's great really great'' Lorelai tells her

''ok well what about Richard and Emily what did they say about this have you told them about this yet? Sookie asks her

''no and I'm not going to tell them ever this is not my business yes I'm her mother but it's thier life not mine not yours and I don't need this spread all over town just said so can we just keep this between us please if my mother finds out about this I will be getting calls up the wazoo about this and I won't hear the end of it it will become the death of me Rory is going to do what she's going to do and she will tell them eventually when she's ready to tell them ok?'' Lorelai says

''ok I respect that calm down'' Sookie says

''thank you'' Lorelai says and sips her coffee and just looks at Sookie


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Later that night when Rory gets to Jess's the car is quite so she looks in the mirror and all the kid's are sound asleep so she carefully gets unbuckled and tries to be quite and gets out of the car and goes to the backseat and takes Lizzy out of her carseat and carries her up to the front door and knocks on the door

Jess answers it ''hey you're here come on in where are the twins?'' he asks quitely

''oh asleep out in the car'' she tells him

''ok I'll take her and lay her down in her room and you go and get the twins and bring them in'' he tells her

''ok'' she says and carefully hand's Lizzy over to him and Lizzy clings to her

''shh''Rory says ''go to daddy sweetie'' she hands Lizzy over to Jess

Lizzy goes back to sleep on Jess's shoulder

Jess smiles and takes her to her room to put her down to sleep and she clings to his neck ''shhh sweetie go to sleep baby'' he lays her down and takes off her sneakers and kisses her head and pulls her covers over her and walks out quitely and shuts the door softly

In the nursery Rory is putting the babies down in the crib then is walking out when Jess appears

''hey did Lizzy go back to sleep ok?'' she ask's him

''yea she did'' he tells her

''good good'' Rory says

''yea are you tired babe since you had that long drive you want a drink or some coffee or something?'' he asks her

''I'm a little tired not bad though sure I would love some coffee thanks'' she says

''ok'' he goes to the kitchen to start making it

Rory sits down on the couch

Jess comes back a little while later and hands her her coffee here babe

''thanks'' she says

Jess sits next to her

Rory takes off her shoes and brings her legs up on the couch and cuddles into Jess's body

Jess kisses her head ''I missed you''

''missed you too'' she tells him

They snuggle and watch a movie until Rory fall's asleep in Jess's arms with her head against his shoulder


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jess- looks over at her and turns off the tv and wakes her up...''sweetie'' he says softly and gently

''mmmm'' Rory mumbles

''come on time for bed''

''mmm k'' Rory says half asleep

Jess helps her up and helps support her walk to thier room and tucks her in and changes then gets in on the other side of the bed and turns off the light and kisses her and turns on his stomach and snuggles into her holding her with his arm draped across her stomach and goes to sleep 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

In the morning at 5am Rory and Jess are asleep in bed when Jess's alarm goes off

Rory groans '''mmmmmmm'' she mumbles

''sorry go back to sleep sweetie'' he carefully gets up not trying to disturb Rory at all

Rory wakes up and sits up and rubs her eyes ''whoa hold on there buddy where you going babe?'' she asks him

''I got to get up and ready for work today'' he tells her

''oh yea your going to work at 5am?'' she asks him

''oh no I get up at 5am every morning and workout,shower,get dressed, grab some breakfast,pour myself some coffee, read the news paper and watch a little morning news then leave for work around 7 and get home around 5 for dinner'' he tells her

''ok have a good day babe'' she tells him

Jess comes over and gives her a quick kiss then goes into the bathroom and shuts the door so it's still dark for Rory to sleep

Rory lays back down and smiles and tries to get herself back to sleep


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After Jess showers and gets dressed he does his hair all fancy and leave's the bathroom and bedroom and goes walks down the hall to kitchen/livingroom and turns the tv on but keeps the volumn low so it does not wake everybody else in the house up then makes himself some coffee and makes himself some brekfast some ceral, fruit, and a bagel and read's the paper and watches the news/weather for a few minutes then turns it off and leave's for work at 7am

At 9 Rory is up sitting in bed with her laptop on her lap doing some work in bed when Lizzy appears

''Hi mommy!'' Lizzy says

Rory looks up ''Oh Hi baby how'd you sleep?'' Rory asks her

''mommy where's daddy?'' she asks Rory

''oh baby daddy had to go to work today I though you knew that I'm sorry but you will see him after work at dinner ok then he will be able to play with you ok now come sit up here with mommy before I have to feed the babies then give you some breakfast ok'' she says and lifts Lizzy up on the bed next to her

''otay mommy'' Lizzy says

''here hunnie why don't you play your webkin's game on mommy's computer while I go bring the babies in here to feed them ok?'' she says to Lizzy

''otay'' Lizzy says

Rory kisses her head then goes into the nursery and brings both the babies into her and jess's room and put's them on the bed and gets ready to feed them while she watches Lizzy play her game 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Later that morning Logan wakes up and tries to call Rory on her cell but she doesen't answer and he gets her voicemail so he hangs up angrily without leaving a messege so hegets up and gets dressed andleaves the apartment and drives over to stars Hollow and notices that Lorelai's jeep is still in the driveway so he parks and gets out then goes up to the door and rings the doorbell

Lorelai comes down the stairs and comes over to the door and opens it

''Hey Logan what are you doing here?'' she asks him

''is Rory here?'' he asks her

''um no she's not''

''do you know where she is?'' he asks her

''no I mean yea I know where she is but I'm not about to tell you where'' she says

''look I have to know where she is she has my kid's I'm worried about them'' he says

Lorelai *scofts* ''your kids... they arn't your kid's Logan and they are fine Logan they have 2 loving parent's who care for them they don't need you to ruin thier lives Logan just leave them alone your done with them'' she tells him

''I tried to call her on her cell but she didn't answer so I thought the next best place to check was here'' he says

''so you drove all the way over here to Stars Hollow to to look for Rory you think Rory would really be that stupid to stay here in Connecticut do you really think she wants to see/hear from/talk to you right now Logan no because you didn't think you don't think before you go and do something you just go and do it!'' Lorelai gets angry with him

''did you think about Rory's feeling's or what she might be feeling after what you have done to her Logan you didn't think about Rory at all and you have to go because I have to go and get ready for work I'll tell her you stopped by

''don't bother'' Logan says

''get out of here Logan'' she gets mad and closes the door on him and goes to get ready for work upstairs then leaves the house and goes over to Luke's


End file.
